(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to boats such as recreation and fishing boats. In particular, the present invention relates to a boat having a deck that can be repeatedly reconfigured aftermarket to accommodate different tasks.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Boat decks are generally planar surfaces that are attached atop a boat""s hull. Deck components such as steering consoles, pilot chairs, passenger seats, storage boxes and the like are items that are typically permanently fixed to a boat deck in a manufacturer""s selected configurations. As such, a purchaser of a boat usually must select from a manufacturer""s deck configuration offerings or have a boat deck custom configured. In either case, reconfiguring a boat deck aftermarket is not a simple or inexpensive task due to the permanent attachment of the deck components. This lack of aftermarket flexibility with regard to deck layout and configuration leaves a potential boat owner with a dilemma of having to compromise in selecting a boat that might serve some purpose but not others.
Some boaters attempt to deal with the lack of aftermarket flexibility by purchasing a boat having a boat deck configuration that meets a majority of their needs. Others attempt to solve this problem with the purchase of multiple boats with decks configured for specific needs. For example, a boater only interested in fishing might want to purchase a boat having a steering console mounted near the center of the boat""s deck so that a hooked fish could be worked all the way around the sides of the boat without having to worry about fouling fishing line on the steering console. On the other hand, a boater only interested in waterskiing might prefer having the steering console of a ski boat fixed to the central starboard section of the ski boat""s deck. However, a boater interested in both waterskiing and fishing would either have to compromise on the location of the steering console or would need to own two boats, one for each endeavor. What is needed is a boat that has a deck that can be repeatedly reconfigured aftermarket for various purposes.
The present invention is directed towards an adaptable multi-purpose boat having a boat deck that remains flexible in its configuration. The invention relates especially to a boat having deck components such as steering consoles and seats adapted to be removed from, added to, or relocated on the boat deck repeatable times by a boat owner.
Generally, the boat of the present invention comprises a generally planar boat deck having a longitudinal axis, a transverse axis along with middle, fore, aft, port and starboard sections. A plurality of like first mating elements is disposed in a first predetermined pattern on the boat deck. In addition, a plurality of deck components is removably attachable to the boat deck. Each deck component has at least one second mating element attachable to at least one of the first mating elements. Preferably, the first and second elements are key lockable. Also, for any given deck configuration the total number of first mating elements exceeds the number of second mating elements.
In a preferred embodiment, the predetermined pattern for the like first mating elements is a rectangular array covering the fore, middle and aft sections of the deck from the boat""s port side to its starboard side. The array has columns and rows of like first mating elements aligned with the boat""s longitudinal and transverse axes. Also, with this preferred embodiment, each deck component, whenever it is secured to the deck, has at least one second mating element attached to at least one of the first mating elements, wherein each of the first mating elements has a recess and each of the second mating elements has a projection insertable into the recess of the first mating elements.
The deck components can be, but are not limited to items such as seats, chairs, storage boxes, bait preparation stations and steering consoles. In the case of the present invention, deck components such as these can be considered aftermarket accessories.
Each deck component has a base for resting on the planar surface of the boat deck. In a preferred embodiment of the invention, most of the deck components have a base with dimensions that allow two or more attached second mating elements to be aligned and spaced to match predetermined multiples of the column and row spacing of the first mating elements. For the purpose of this disclosure, the predetermined spacing and alignment of two or more second mating elements attached to the base of a deck component is referred to as the footprint of the deck component.
Deck components such as steering consoles need access to electrical power and cabling that carries steering signals to servomotors that direct a rudder or thrust of a propeller. Moreover, a deck component such as a bait preparation station usually includes a live bait well and sink having drain lines. As such, these types of deck components need access to utility attachment points. These utility attachment points can include but are not limited to utility connectors for electrical power, signal cabling, and piping. The utility attachment points may be as simple as deck portals sized to accommodate standard marine electrical wiring, signal cabling and plumbing, or they can be deck panel inserts having connectors organized in groups for electrical, cabling and piping connections.
The present invention provides a plurality of utility attachment points disposed in a second predetermined pattern. In a preferred embodiment, the second predetermined pattern is an array covering the fore, middle and aft sections of the deck from the boat""s port side to its starboard side. The array has columns and rows of utility attachment points aligned with the longitudinal and transverse axes of the boat deck. All of the utility attachment points may or may not be identical. In other words, some utility attachment points may only include an electrical power connection while others would include piping as well. Furthermore, an entire row or column of utility attachment points might be dedicated for a particular use. For example, a row of utility attachment points located in the aft section of a boat deck might be dedicated only to fuel line connections for an auxiliary fuel tank type deck component.
In use, any one of the aforementioned deck components can be secured to any location on the boat deck having first mating elements available to accept the footprint of the particular deck component. Before reconfiguring the boat deck layout for a particular task or purpose, a boater may need to remove some or all of the deck components from the boat deck to make deck space available.
Removal of a deck component begins with the disconnection of any and all of the deck component""s electrical wiring, electronic cabling and piping connected to connectors belonging to one or more utility attachment points. Next, all of the second mating elements belonging to the deck component being removed are detached from their corresponding first elements. This allows the deck component to be entirely removed from the deck. Once the appropriate deck components are detached from the deck they can be repositioned or removed from the deck to make room for the addition deck components. In this way, a particular deck layout for a particular task can be realized.
In an example case, a boater might choose a deck configuration ideally suited for a fishing trip. The deck components chosen for the fishing trip might include a steering console, a fishing-chair, a bait preparation station and an auxiliary fuel tank. The boater might choose to secure the fishing chair to the fore section of the boat deck. The boater proceeds by carrying the fishing-chair to the fore section of the boat deck to align all of the second mating elements with a corresponding group of first mating elements disposed on the fore section of the boat deck. Once aligned, all of the chairs second mating elements are attached to the corresponding first elements, thus securing the fishing chair to the deck.
Next the boater may choose to secure the steering console to the middle section of the deck. The boater begins by positioning the steering console close to the location where the console is to be secured. This temporary position for the steering console should be such that any utility attachment points to be used are freely accessible.
At this point, the boater may wish to connect any electrical wiring and cabling leading from the steering console to appropriate connectors belonging to one or more of the utility attachment points. Once the appropriate connections are made, the console is secured to the deck by aligning and attaching the consoles second mating elements to corresponding first mating elements. On the other hand, the boater may choose to secure the console before making any utility connections.
Next, the boater may decide to secure an auxiliary fuel tank to the aft section of the boat deck. Similar to securing the steering console, the boater will place the auxiliary fuel tank on the boat""s deck at a position that allows easy connection of the tank""s fuel line to a fuel line connector belonging to a nearby utility attachment point. Once the fuel line is connected, aligning and attaching the tank""s second mating elements to corresponding first mating elements will secure the auxiliary fuel tank to the boat""s deck.
Subsequently, the boater may wish to secure the bait preparation station to the aft port section of the boat. The boater proceeds by carrying the bait preparation station to the aft port section of the boat deck to align all of the second mating elements with a corresponding group of first mating elements disposed on the aft port section of the boat deck. Once aligned, all of the station""s second mating elements are attached to the group of corresponding first elements, thus securing the bait preparation station to the deck. The deck reconfiguration may be completed with the connection of one or more of the bait station""s plumbing lines to one or more plumbing connectors belonging to one or more utility attachment points.
In another example, the boater may decide to convert the fishing boat of the previous example into a pleasure boat able to carry seated passengers. In this case, the reconfiguration process involves first removing the bait preparation station, fishing-chair, and auxiliary fuel tank. Once the deck is clear of these items, seats for the passengers and driver may be added and secured to the boat""s deck in a manner similar to that described for securing fishing-chair in the previous example.
The boat of the present invention can also be configured to include accessory deck components. One such accessory deck component could be an optional console that is combinable with a steering console to create a single large console. The optional console would add additional panel space for marine instrumentation, etc.
These and other aspects of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art after a reading of the following description of the preferred embodiment.